


Hurt

by lorinhazuzu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorinhazuzu/pseuds/lorinhazuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Drabble.<br/>.<br/>. <br/>What happens when you are betrayed, by the one you trusted the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

I slammed the door behind me and for a second it was like everything was stopped, suspended in mid air for a short second, and then the illusion broke and everything dropped into motion once again. I slid down against the door, my mouth opening to suck in greedy gulps of oxygen, except the air felt solid, like a burden, pressing down, and it was hard to breath, the pressure on my chest was squeezing my insides into a place too tight for my lungs to exist inside of.

I realised at the back of my mind that I was sobbing, and maybe that was why I felt like I was suffocating, tears were streaming endlessly down my cheeks and neck, my skin felt clammy with if but I couldn't stop.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed there, but I knew that it was much, much later when I crawled over to climb on the bed and plop myself down without bothering to change out of my clothes, or take my shoes off. I cried some more, the sheets under my cheek becoming damp as the time went on. Closing my eyes, I pleaded with myself, wishing more than anything to forget, but as soon as my eyelids came down to hide my blue eyes I saw flashes of him - Harry, beautiful, beautiful darling Harry. Harry kissing that girl, hurting me in a way I never thought he would. Harry had broken my heart and shattered my trust in him to a million, tiny, insignificant pieces all in the space of a few life-changing seconds. All at once.

Drained of energy, exhaustion creeped into my bones. I let it, grateful, letting myself succumb to unconsciousness where I didn't have to feel or think. Or hurt.

The knocking at the door went unanswered; the call of my name, unheard.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, it's the first thing Ive ever written for this fandom and I also just really wanted to try something a little less fluffy which is what I usually write.  
> Tell me what you think :)


End file.
